villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Keiichi Sumiseki
Keiichi Sumiseki is the main villain from the Triangle/Delta brand Japanese "Visual Novel" Computer Game, Shiiku Hakusho ~Kusari ni Tsunagareta Doukyuusei~. Keiichi is the perverted, spoiled, and entitled son of a powerful and wealthy Japanese Businessman with strong political ties. Which means that Keiichi has the connections and pull to do and get whatever he wants. He does not even need to go to public school. However, because Serina Aihara (in some translations, "Sarina" or "Sharina"), a beautiful second year schoolgirl caught his attention one day, he transferred to her high school with the determination, "She will be mine". And by that he meant to make her the sexual slave for his prized purebred Dalmatian, Leo. Although the fourth of the game's four paths ends with Serina as Keiichi's pregnant bride, the longest and most popular path—as supported by cover art—ends with her "marriage" to Leo. To begin his nefarious purposes, Keiichi tricks Serina to his apartment to meet his dog Leo because she has a love of animals but her own apartments do not allow her to have any pets. Shortly after Leo mets her, Keiichi drugs Serina's papaya juice and she drifts off. Upon waking, Serina found herself frog-tied with clothing askew and body exposed. Keiichi then let Leo have his way with her and she lost her virginity to a dog before fainting from the ordeal. Spiriting her away to a secret facility to sequester her in a windowless soundproof cell, Keiichi then proceeded to subject her to months of living and eating like a dog and forced sex with animals—from dogs to pigs to horses—until her spirit was broken enough she could be returned to school while still submitting to his commands. She was unable to resist him or Leo, the latter whom she never blamed, grew to love, and willingly gave herself to. Keiichi then set her on an escalating series of daring public sex encounters with Leo until he exposed her in the act on their school auditorium stage in front of the entire student body. After that humiliation Serina ran away, leading into one of three of the game's endings according to the paths played. The first ending detailed the police questioning Keiichi at his apartment about Serina's disappearance, but he smoothly talked his way out of further suspicion, and but for rumors Serina was never heard from again. The second ending detailed Serina's life as a runaway in the countryside having sex with every random stray mutt which wanted her as she desperately sought to recapture what she had with Leo, crying his name repeatedly. After several weeks, Keiichi comes across her by tracking down rumors in time to see her taken in by authorities to a sanitarium. The third ending, with the longest most popular path, detailed Serina returning to Keiichi's apartment a few days later. Tired and distressed over her family's disowning her, she begged to return, avowing heart and soul to fully be his slave and Leo's lovemate just as Keiichi had continually demanded of her. However he would only accept her back provided she went through with a "public" wedding with Leo in full view of members of the perverted secret society he and his father were a part of. Innocence and the last vestiges of her resistance completely destroyed, Serina wholeheartedly accepted, sexually consummating her status as Leo's bride during a "church" ceremony in full view of all assembled. This longest path, leading to the Wedding Ending, also included Ms Aika Shinohara, Serina's homeroom teacher and a close family friend. In digging into the truth about Serina's alleged sudden "mysterious illness" and "quarantine" at a Sumiseki-influenced medical facility, she got insistent enough Keiichi felt it prudent to kidnap her as well, locking her away to be the sexual plaything for a group of adult chimpanzees. She too eventually broke and fully embraced that life to the point she was given her freedom and the key to her cage but willingly went back in. Keiichi even arranged a special truck with drop away sides to reveal a barred cage so Aika could enthusiastically put on nightime public chimpanzee sex shows at a busy intersection of town—hinted to be Akihabara—but driving off before police could arrive. During Serina and Leo's "wedding", Keiichi was approached by Takashi Hayama, the main villain of another series of Delta Visual Novels, marking Shiiku Hakusho as in the same universe and a "spiritual sequel" to them. An influential figure training girls as sex dolls for a world of powerful and perverted subculture and whom Keiichi always wished to emulate, the gentleman assured him of a lucrative future "training" more girls like he did Serina. Trivia *Like many Hentai, or H, games, Shiiku Hakusho is officially limited to sale only within Japan, although it can be obtained outside of the country. *Currently Shiiku Hakusho is widely considered the bestiality hentai game and the crowning title of the Triangle/Delta brand just ahead of Monster Park, 1 & 2. *Many of the background scene artwork have been reused not only in this brand's Visual Novels, but in those of unrelated lesser brands' H-games. Especially the inside vestibule of Keiichi's apartment. *In the "Keiichi's bride" ending, Keiichi knew the unborn child was his. He reflected on how if it was a boy he would raise him to follow in his perverted footsteps, but if a girl he would train her to a life as a sex slave same as Serina. Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Slaver Category:Perverts